At present online gaming services e.g. poker, are evolving rapidly, contributing to an increase in demand for online gaming servers with various functional features. For most present day online gaming systems most of the functionality is enabled in the core part of the gaming system. Any addition of further functionalities typically requires an upgrade or adaptation of the core parameters or system. This is typically a costly and time-consuming process.
For the case of so-called B2B (business to business) poker servers, the duplicity of the problem can be summarized according to the following. On one hand a plurality of operators need to cooperate to build a large player or client base e.g. liquidity. On the other hand, each operator wants to diversify himself in order to compete with the other operators. This diversification is not limited to look and feel, but rather includes complex interaction between the poker client and the operator. Some of the examples of such interactions follow below:                Poker strategy advisor that analyses the player's game play after each hand to provide feedback.        A graphic area that streams a soccer game and allows the player to place live bets.        Advertising        Animated logos        Avatar icons that opens the players profile when clicked        
Traditionally client applications are extended using a plug-in concept where new functionality can be added to the existing core feature set. Plug-ins may interact with the application through well defined APIs to provide an integrated experience for the user.
For most present day on-line gaming systems most of the functionality of the system is enabled in the core system of the gaming system. Any addition of further functionalities typically requires an upgrade or adaptation of the core parameters or systems. This is typically a costly and time consuming process. In particular, a gaming system or gaming server is typically associated with a number of various gaming clients at different operators. Each such client and/or operator potentially wants to add functionality, advertisements, and specific services for their own customers or for all customers of the gaming server. However, each such addition requires a change in the gaming system core, no matter how small a change it is. Thus, any addition of functionality is costly and time consuming.
Therefore, there is a need for methods and arrangements enabling adding operator specific client functionality or extensions without necessitating a core upgrade.